Nick vs Chuck
Nick vs Chuck is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixty-second DBX. Description Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! Which zombie apocalypse survivor has the brains to survive this encounter? Intro Fight Location: Shamrock Casino - Dead Rising 2. Chuck slashed his way through hordes of zombies and spotted a man in a white suit looting the slot machines and ATMs. "Don't tell me, another one of TK's goons?" he shouted. Nick quickly turned and looked at Chuck. "Well, if it isn't the man who started all this." he said snidely. Chuck rolled his eyes. "Good one, buddy, not heard that one before." he said sarcastically. "Now why don't you get the hell out of here before I force you out?" Nick stood up, pocketing what cash he could. "Sir, I'm not a big fan of your attitude. And if you lay even a finger on me..." he said, drawing his Desert Eagle. "...I won't be afraid to use this." Chuck then drew his own handgun and pointed it at Nick. HERE WE GO! First to pull the trigger was Nick, who fired at Chuck whilst rolling behind a collection of slot machines. Chuck also leaped for cover, also using slot machines to his advantage. As Nick laid down suppressing fire on Chuck, the motocross champion pulled out a grenade and tossed it over towards Nick. The gambler saw the grenade bouncing towards him and he quickly leaped for the bar, climbing over the bar table as the grenade went off, spilling the cash to the floor. Nick made a mental note to pick up the cash before leaving, and drew his M16. He spotted Chuck trying to sneak up on him from the slot machines and pulled the trigger, keeping Chuck behind cover. Nick then stopped firing and Chuck used this chance to emerge from cover, firing at Nick whilst trying to close the gap. Nick ducked his head as Chuck's bullets shattered the glass bottles that were resting on the bar table. The gangster quickly grabbed the remaining bottles and pulled them to safety. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch where you shoot!" Nick yelled. Confused, Chuck grabbed a nearby stand and ran towards Nick, who peered back over the top of the bar at the wrong time. He quickly raised his arms to try and defend himself, but his left arm took a heavy blow. As Chuck tried to bash Nick's head with the stand, the gangster backed away, grabbing a bottle of cheap beer and hurling it into the motorist's face, blinding him for the moment. It was then that Nick spotted a baseball bat under the bar table. "This brings back some good memories." he said to himself, grabbing the weapon and hopping back over the table. As Chuck regained his vision, Nick swung with the bat, catching Chuck on the right shoulder with his attack. Chuck yelled out in pain, but threw a left hook into Nick's jaw as a retaliation shot. Nick staggered, but swung with the bat again. Chuck ducked the strike, then kicked Nick in the gut and planted him with a DDT. Nick's head landed hard onto the floor, and Chuck grabbed a nearby stool, preparing to slam it over Nick's back. As the gangster tried to prop himself up, the stool crashed down on his back. Nick yelled out as he dropped to the ground in pain, and Chuck grabbed Nick's baseball bat. "Looks like you struck out." he said snidely. But before Chuck could crack Nick's head with the bat, Nick drew his Desert Eagle and fired a bullet into Chuck's chest. Chuck staggered backwards, dropping the bat from shock. He clutched his chest, then saw the blood seeping through his fingers. Before he could do anything else, Nick fired another shot, this time right between Chuck's eyes. The motocross champion dropped to the ground, slumped against the slot machines with blood pouring over some of the bank notes. Nick propped himself up against a pool table and chuckled to himself. "Guess that's why they call it blood money, right? Heheh." DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Gun Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising Category:Valve vs Capcom themed DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights